


Petits bouts de petits riens

by shakeskp



Series: Petite et brisée (mais elle me convient) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlettes qui se passent après <i>Le Meilleur paradis</i>. Du fluff et un bébé pour l'instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petits bouts de petits riens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna_strata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_strata/gifts).



> Prompt de Luna Strata : Derek Alpha gâteau avec le bébé d'Erica, Stiles en arrière-plan. 
> 
> Le titre est tiré de "Famille" de JJ Goldman.

Personne n’accueillit Stiles à la porte lorsqu’il rentra, alors que d’habitude il ne pouvait pas mettre le pied sur la première marche du porche sans que Derek n’apparaisse.  
Il retira ses chaussures, abandonna son sac de cours à l’entrée – les cours qu’il donnait, et pas qu’il recevait, c’était toujours aussi bizarre.  
Soudain, des éclats de rire en cascade jaillirent du salon. Stiles sourit irrésistiblement et se dirigea dans la direction des bruits. Erica et Boyd avaient alterné leur congé maternité et paternité pour passer le plus de temps possible avec leur petite fille mais ils avaient depuis repris le travail et Derek était le baby-sitter le plus dévoué qu’on puisse trouver sur toute la planète.  
Il s’avança tout doucement jusqu’à l’entrée du salon, se retenant presque de respirer, puis une fois sur le seuil, il se mordit les lèvres.  
Derek était allongé par terre, Joy la bien nommée fermement installée sur son torse. Il avait une main derrière son dos, une autre en coupe près de ses fesses, sans la toucher, mais prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle basculait. Il faisait aller et venir son visage entre humain et garou, à la grande hilarité de la petite qui essayait de rattraper les sourcils disparaissant entre une forme et l’autre.  
Stiles réprima de justesse un couinement et se demanda s’il réussirait à retourner à son sac pour attraper son portable et filmer la scène. Mais à cet instant, Derek se figea, tourna la tête et croisa son regard.  
« Hum.  
— Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire à cet instant que j’en suis sans voix », déclara Stiles  
Derek tenta de prendre un air dignement grognon de dangereux Alpha, mais ça ne marchait pas trop quand vous aviez un bébé de cinq mois agrippé à vos arcades sourcilières.  
Stiles se rapprocha en rigolant ouvertement, déposa un baiser sur la tête de Joy qui s’empressa de lui raconter en gazouillant comment elle avait mis son Alpha à terre. Il la poussa légèrement pour embrasser Derek sur les lèvres, puis s’allongea à côté de lui et appuya la tête sur son épaule.  
« Salut, oh terrible Alpha, je vois que ta journée a encore une fois été productive.  
— Je pensais que tu rentrais plus tard.  
— Les résultats du labo sont arrivés vite et papa m’attend pas ce soir. »  
La petite se mit alors à grimacer, son visage se chiffonna, et Stiles craignit qu’elle se mette soudain à pleurer, de cette façon terrifiante qu’ont les bébés d’éclater en sanglots sans qu’on sache pourquoi, puis…  
« Elle t’imite ! s’exclama Stiles. Elle tente de se transformer ! Oh mon Dieu, c’est adorable.  
— Ses yeux ont brillé jaune hier soir.  
— Oooh, c’est la première pleine lune où elle se manifeste, non ? Félicitations, Mademoiselle, vous êtes officiellement une féroce créature de la nuit ! »  
Joy éclata à nouveau de rire et donna une grande claque à Derek qui encaissa sans broncher.  
« Yup, une véritable graine d’Alpha. »  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais son moment d’embarras passé, reprit le jeu auquel Stiles se retrouva à participer à grands renforts de grimace.  
La dignité, c’était pour les faibles.


End file.
